The Ninja Experiment
by ClareTurner
Summary: A group of cosplayers find themselves in the hands of a crazy scientist who wants to turn them all into the characters they love. Rated M for content and eventual lemons.
1. Where Am I?

The Ninja Experiment

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just the dystopia idea.

AN: This is my first Scifi fanfiction. It came from reading The Hunger Games, and watching the movie Gamer. This is based on the future where it is somewhat of a dystopia. Keep in mind also that I never write in first person…and I am trying this out. If none of you like it than I will rewrite it in third as always.

Where Am I?

I woke up from a strange daze. I looked around and I was in a room full of people…familiar faces I had seen at the gathering I was invited to. Why were we all there? I sat up looking at my clothes… I was still in my costume. However I felt very strange… something wasn't right. I quietly checked over my body and found some puncture marks as if I was injected with a needle. My upper arm was stinging right where I had drawn the ANBU marking. I touched it and it seemed to burn and my skin was red as if it was a real tattoo.

What was happening? I looked around at everyone else who was starting to wake up as well. Some seemed just as confused as I was while other started freaking out.

"What? WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" a girl with short blond hair she spiked for her costume exclaimed.

"Calm down… we gotta think idiot…jeez you act just like him even when you're not in character…" another girl said who had short black hair she styled as well.

"I'm not an idiot!" the blond yelled.

Just as the black haired girl was going to respond someone walked in the room with what seemed to be soldiers. I didn't like this. This reminded me too much of Battle Royale…when the students were stuck in a room and told they had to kill each other. The world was becoming a dystopia but was this really what it came down to? If this really was what was going on then why did they chose individuals from and Anime Convention? Specifically cosplayers of the Anime/Manga Naruto? I looked around and saw that we all still had our costumes of the characters. The only thing was that there were no doubles. Did they hand select certain people because of their cosplays? No this couldn't be it. There were many other cosplayers who were better than some of the individuals in the room. There had to be something else…


	2. The Program

Chapter 2: The Program

The strange man stood smiling with his soldiers around him. He seemed like a very sadistic dictator/mad scientist. I didn't like nor trust him at all.

"Good morning everyone." The man in the front said with a smile that seemed very sadistic. "All of you have been selected to be the subjects in a special experimental new way of Entertainment."

"What kind of Enertainment? Who the Hell are you?" the blond interrupted.

"If you calm down…Naruto… I can explain." He said with his smiled widening.

"HEY! MY NAME ISN'T NARUTO IT'S…" The girl was not able to finish her sentence because a soldier shoved a gun threatening in her face.

The rest of the room started freaking out but the soldiers held their guns at the ready.

"Now now… Settle down." The man said calmly… too calmly. Everyone…out of fear… sat back down and listened to what this man had to say. "Now… this special experiment… is to turn the most special of you cosplayers…into your characters…"

"What are you getting at?" The short black haired girl asked. "That's impossible... We aren't real ninja and we don't have Chakra."

"Oh on the contrary… Sasuke..." he said smiling. "Have you noticed that you feel… different? That new feeling that all you have… is a special injection we have created. It's still experimental so we are using all of you as our test subjects. You see as long as the experiment works… you will all be able to use Chakra in the specific way that your character does. For instance…" he said grabbing the arm of a scared redheaded girl who must cosplay Karin because of her outfit. He then used a sword to stab the short black-haired girl. "Bit her. See what it does."

The Karin girl was scared but the girl who cosplayed Sasuke did as she was told simply because she was terrified and didn't want to die. Strangely his wound really did heal… just as if she was the real Karin.

"This is crazy!" I said standing up. I couldn't take this anymore. "What do you think you're doing? You're using real people as science experiments! What do you mean by taking us and making us become the characters? What…" I suddenly stopped talking because I was having a coughing fit. What was going on with me? When the fit stopped I looked at my hand… it was bloody… I had just coughed up blood.

The man at the front laughed. "Well… It looks like I've struck a nerve haven't I Itachi?" he said looking at me.

Itachi. He called me Itachi. There were many reasons why I cosplayed him… could it be he knew my reasons? Why was I selected to "play" Itachi?

"Sit down Itachi so I can explain the rest." He said smirking at me while I slowly sat down next to 'Sasuke.'

"Now… As you have seen Karin here can heal when someone bites and sucks on her Chakra and Itachi is now sick with an illness just as in the story. You will all find many different things that have changed in your bodies as well. In two years there will be a special TV program that will be shown 24/7 until the whole series is over. It will be real, live-action entertainment for those who wish to watch it. What none of the viewers will know… is that the actions happening in the program will be _real_."

The whole room gasped. Real? What did that mean?

"Yes you heard me. Every action, every injury… every _death_…" the man paused looking evilly to me, "…will be real. You all may have heard about Battle Royale or The Hunger Games Trilogy correct? Well… in this instance… it will almost be a combination of both. The only difference is that everyone will know who is supposed to live and who is supposed to die. For the next two years you will train and wait as your bodies literally become who you will soon be. Whether it is to change your sex or change your nationality… you will be going through changes physically and mentally. You will be trained to learn how to use your newly found powers and to make it accurate you will even grow younger if needed."

"Grow…younger?" I asked slowly. "What does that mean? When in the series are we beginning?"

The man grinned again. "Excellent question Itachi. You will all start… a year before the Uchiha Massacre."

Sasuke's and my eyes widened. The Uchiha Massacre… If this means what he says it means… I will have to kill them… the entire group of people… an entire group of innocent people who are only "acting" as the members of the Uchiha Clan. How could I do that? I could never do it!

"How…Why… I…can't do that… I can't…kill all those people…" I said in shock.

"You can and you _will_." The man said to me sadistically. "If you don't I will find another cosplayer of Itachi and kill you anyway. So what will it be? You wait until your brother is supposed to kill you… or die now?"

I looked at him upset but I refused to show my fear. I had to do this. I had no choice.

"N…No! You can't do this… We're…" Sasuke began…but I held her back. I had to start getting into characters sometime…

"It's ok… we can get through this…" I said to her.

"But… you… I don't want to…" I stopped her sentence by poking her in the forehead and giving a kind smile.

"I know… don't worry…" I said sadly and started glaring at the man. "It's ok little brother…"

Sasuke started crying and held onto me as the man started smiling again and clapped. "Now this is what you all need to do! Remember who you're character is and become them! Wonderful display of brotherly love with the Uchiha clan!" he said now walking to his desk. "Now, as of now, you will all be going through injections to change your bodies into the person you are going to become and you will no longer be called by the name you were born with. I have taken the liberty of legally changing all of your names so you are all the person I call you as. If any of you try to escape, resist, or refuse to be called as such in any way you will be executed and replaced. Now, any questions?"

"Yea I do!" the blond, who is now obviously Naruto, said standing up. "What about the nine-tailed beast hosts? You don't expect me to believe I actually have a Kyuubi inside me do you?"

The man smirked again. "No. You do not…yet… At the moment the Kyuubi is in a special sealed room along with the other beasts. Once you obtain all the chakra you are supposed to have he will be forced inside you. Any others?"

"I got one…" Sasuke said with her voice shaking. "Are… are you Danzo? Or Obito?"

The man laughed. "Oh no Sasuke. I am not part of this little program. I am simply the host and creator! I am the one who overseas the training and technology to ensure you are all doing well. I will also take care of the natural weather, and a lot of environmental things."

"Like in the Hunger Games…" I confirmed.

"Yes. You know you are really catching on Itachi." He said smiling at me. I glared at him but held my "little brother" close. I didn't like what was going on… I didn't like where any of this was heading. This man was going to control all of our lives from now on… We were now in Hell…


	3. Depression

Chapter 3: Depression

Almost immediately after they told us our fate the soldiers took all of us to a special "Konohagure", or other village, where we were going to stay for the next two years. Each group of people were connected in some way. Whether it be family squads. I was forced to stay in the special compound they created that replicated the Uchiha compound. I…along with all the other members of the Uchiha clan…minus Obito. We were forced to act and react to each other as if we were really the characters.

Not only this… but Sasuke and I at least… started injections of a specialized Testosterone treatment. It's much more advanced than most scientists know… If someone wants to go from a female to a male it is so advanced that no surgeries are involved. Breasts start to shrink, and slowly the reproductive organs change from female to male. It's painful… more painful than menstruation. The doctors told us that our eggs would also start to become sperm so it's not like we would be sterile. We would actually be able to reproduce with a woman. I was surprised at how much advanced this science was… even during a dystopia…

Some of the people believed that we were saved from the dystopia outside the program but I don't think so. These were those who knew their character did not die. Those who knew they did not have to kill anyone. Outside the world was overpopulated and the middle class was no longer there. The only reason people still cosplayed was because they were donated costumes, worked under the table to afford them, or had them passed down from parents or grandparents who cosplayed before them. Conventions were now free because the governments wanted everyone to learn and enjoy other cultures in order to hopefully create peace.

However the government was getting out of hand too. The wealthy still ruled over the poor and they were always trying to find ways to overpower them and keep them poor. I was fortunate enough to be the daughter of a Celebrity. I did not let others know however. I wanted to keep it a secret. I had always wanted peace. I was like Itachi in that way. I wanted to eventually use my wealth to bring back the middle class and stop all the corruption the world was creating. Now I was just stuck in the middle of a crazy idea someone thought up. I knew what this was about… It was about creating real life shinobe from a Manga/Anime and then killing off a bunch of them to decrease the population. I'll bet that at the end of this the survivors either enter a Battle Royale type of thing… or their forced to become soldiers for the army…

Anyway… to get into the characters we were forced to live in the same households… which meant I had to live with Sasuke, Mikoto, and Fugaku Uchiha. We were all forced to become the characters even though we knew the fate of us all. I spent most of my free time alone in my room. I was scared and depressed. I didn't want to get attached to them because I knew I'd have to kill all of the "clan" except for Sasuke…who was forced to kill me years later.

I spent all my free time over the next few weeks wallowing in sorrow in my room. I didn't want to get attached. I couldn't get attached…especially if I had to kill them all. One day there was a knock at the door.

"Um…I…Itachi?" a shaky female (but turning male) voice came from the doorway. I looked up to see Sasuke… my new little brother… I gave her, well soon to be him, a kind smile. I had to keep reminding myself that she and I were going through injections to become male… I had to start referring to him as he and him. This same concept goes for myself… I was going through these changes as well… My voice was changing and my body was changing… I was losing my female qualities.

"Y…Yes…little brother?" I said trying to make him at least feel better.

"N…Nii-san…" he started looking down. "If…if we're going to do this I want to get to know you! I mean… they said we can gain the Sharingan…but I don't think we can gain it just because we're supposed to…I think we still have to be close to that person. How am I supposed to gain the Mangekyo…if we don't even talk?"

I sighed. He was right. I had to be with him. I had to be with my family… I even had to be with Shisui… I knew this but I was hoping there would be some way to get around this… but… If I wasn't able to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan… They'd probably kill me…

I looked up with a sad smile. "Your right… It's just… I… I'm…I'm scared. I'm scared to get close to these people… especially our...our mother and father…"

Sasuke just looked at me sadly and ran to hug me. I hugged him back out of love. I had to love him. He was going to be the one person I loved more than the village… The two of us held each other for a few minutes not wanting to let go. We then sat down and started talking. Getting to know each other better. Soon I even felt comfortable enough to smile and poke him in the forehead. He laughed obviously because he knew what it signified… I was his elder brother now.

Soon our mother came to the doorway and smiled. I had always loved Mikoto. She was a wonderful mother and was so kind. It was probably all to make up for Fugaku's uptight personality.

"I…I made dinner boys…" she said smiling trying not to cry. I knew she wanted to. This "family" we had…wasn't going to last more than three years…

I nodded and went up to hug her. "I…I want to be close to you as much as I can… ok… Mother?" I said to her.

She smiled kindly. "Of course…Itachi. I want to be as much a mother as Mikoto was to you two… for as long as I can."

I nodded as Sasuke joined the hug. The two of us still looked over the age of 18, but they said after our bodies turned male is when the injections of reversing our age to the ages of 14 and 7 would begin. The three of us went into the kitchen and joined Fugaku. He was very quiet and I didn't know if I should make conversation with him or not. I knew he had to acknowledge me before Sasuke… and I knew I was the one who had to try the hardest… but… I was still afraid… I knew despite his personality Fugaku truly loved both of his children.

"Hello… father…" I said still hesitant.

"Itachi…" he nodded. I could see he was trying to stay in character and not let any emotion get the better of him…but I could see he was scared. He knew he was going to die…and he didn't want to die…

The four of us sat in silence while we ate the delicious food Mikoto made for us. For a few days that is just how we spent our time together… until Fugaku pulled me aside one day.

"Itachi…That…that guy in charge… he…he wants us to start the Uchiha Police force… Just as a practice run… you know what that means…" he said sadly not even looking at me.

"Yes…I know father… I have to attend the meetings correct?" I said sadly.

"Yes…" he said also sadly. "he said you all need to get to know each other. He's happy you and Sasuke have… been getting along…and with your mother and me… but… I think you know what he means by all this… Shisui attends the meetings as well…"

I sighed. It was true… and I knew this meant that he wanted me to get to know and be close to Shisui… "yes father… I understand…" I confirmed sadly.

With that there was no more conversation. I said goodbye to Sasuke and our mother and went with my new Father to the meeting. It was kind of on the boring side. We didn't really do much except talk about how we were going to go about doing everything once the program begins. After the meeting Shisui came up to me.

"Uh hey… I don't know if you know me… I'm…only like mentioned…never really shown… Um… I'm Shisui…" he said nervously to me.

I blushed a little. Obviously the man who played Shisui and Itachi's best friend… had to be my type…

"Um…Hi…" I said looking down. I knew I had to get close to him… but I didn't like the idea of getting attached to someone I supposedly had to kill… even though I had suspicions that Danzo was the one to kill him….

Shisui looked at me with a frown. "hey…" he said with a smile and poking me in the forehead…

"Oh…"I said smiling a little and rubbing my forehead. "Hey I'm supposed to do that to Sasuke…"

He smiled at me. "Yes… and I'm supposed to be your best friend Itachi…" he reminded me. He put an arm around me and walked to a part of the compound that was deserted. I looked down and sat on a nearby bench.

"I… I know I need to get close to you so I can get to know you and get close to you…but… I'm just… afraid… I mean… I'm at first… a girl… I have girl emotions and now I have to throw them all away and become a man… Just for some rich guy's dream of creating a program to depleat the population in this dystopic world… " I said. I started crying. I held all this in and now I'm crying… in front of a complete stranger that I had to get close to…

Shisui looked at me sadly and hugged me, holding me close to him. "Hey… are you by any chance a yaoi fangirl?" he asked randomly.

I looked at him with my eyes stained with tears. What did this mean all of a sudden? "Why…why are you asking me that?"

"Well… I think I have a good way to make us close… I mean… no one's going to know you're originally a girl right?"

"Well…yea…I guess… but… aren't you going to feel a little weird? I mean…once the injections are done… I'm going to be a full scale male… " I said nervously.

"Well it's a good thing I'm Bisexual." Shisui responded with a smirk.

I smiled at him. "Really? I am too."

"Then we're on the same page." He said joining me on the bench. We sat there talking for a little while until it became so late that we had to get to bed. Over the next few months we dated (in secret since the "Uchiha Clan" could not know about this scandal) and we got closer and closer. It figured that the first man that ever notices me… I'm going to have to kill in order to get stronger. I had to keep telling myself it was temporary… that there was no way for us to stay together…for us to have a child… We couldn't even have sexual intercourse until my injections were complete and I literally became a man. Until then I was happy and content with the times I spent with Shisui, my little brother, my mother…and even my father…


	4. Changes

Warning: Yaoi lemon in this chapter. This is also my first time writing a sex scene in first person so if you want more or less just tell me.

Chapter 4: Changes

About a year after the "Program" started with training and changes to the "players." I was going through a lot of changes. First it started with my voice…then the shape of my body… and while this was all going on my breasts began shrinking to the size of a normal male's and my reproductive organs became that of a male's. The creator of this crazy program told us to call him "The Director." I guess he figured "Gamemaker" and "The Dictator" were already taken…

After just one year I was officially a man. It was hard getting used to it… Standing up to go to the bathroom, hearing my voice deepened, and most of all… that certain part of my body reacting to every little thing that arouses me…

It was so annoying. I never knew how annoying it must be for men to have this happen… No wonder most men only want sex in a relationship… Anyway… Shisui and I had regretfully become extremely close. My birthday had always been January 4th, but since I now had to become Itachi Uchiha… it had changed to June 9th. When my new birthday came around Shisui decided to take our "secret" (quotes because it wasn't secret among those close to us… It was kept secret only when we were acting…) relationship to the next level.

I was a bit nervous of course… it was my first time having sex after I had become a man. I went to his house in the compound. He lived alone and it was a small house. I sat down on his bed nervously. I wasn't used to being a man and I was about to have sex with another man…

"Um…I…I have a question… " I said playing with my fingers anxiously. "Who's...going to be on top?"

Shisui smiled and snickered a bit. "Well… um… I am kind of taller than you and I'm supposed to be older…"

I blushed. That was usually how yaoi pairings went…well…at least in her opinion… some people had the taller guys on the bottom… like in the D Gray Man universe… Kanda was sometimes the bottom with Allen who was supposed to be shorter than him… I figured it was because of the long hair… but we're not in the D Gray Man universe. This is Naruto universe… I need to stop getting off track…

Shisui smiled at me and started kissing me. It still felt strange but I felt my new penis getting harder as he gently pinned me to the bed. I moaned as he started to massage my new appendage. He started kissing my neck as he started to undress me and vice versa. I had always been afraid to give oral and when I told him he smiled and was fine with it. He didn't care about it and instead he felt he should give me it instead since I was going to be the bottom of this relationship anyway.

I moaned loudly as he started sucking on me. I had always been afraid to do this myself to other guys but now I knew why they loved it so much. It felt amazing. Shisui then started entering his fingers into my butt. It felt a little weird at first but as he gradually put more in it felt really good. Soon after my butt was loosened and lubed with his saliva he was ready to enter me. It hurt at first because I was not used to it but after a little bit I got used to it and I loved it.

He went in and out of me slowly at first but then picked up speed while thrusting hard. I moaned as it got even more intense and held onto the bedframe. Finally both of us climaxed and fell to the bed holding each other. Shisui smiled and brushed the hair from my long bangs out of my face.

"You know… I think I've fallen for you Itachi…" he said kissing my forehead.

I smiled at him but frowned looking down. The sad thing is that I was falling for him too.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Shisui… I think you know what's wrong… I… I feel the same way… but… you know how this is going to end…" I said sadly holding him. I didn't cry. Over this year I learned how to keep my emotions in check. Especially with my "father." Fugaku and I have become close and we both helped each other work on concealing our emotions. Even if sometimes it was almost impossible.

Shisui sighed and kissed me again. "I know… but hey… at least you're attached to me enough to gain the Mangekyo… It would probably be worse if you didn't get close to me."

"Your right…" I admitted looking at him and kissing him too. "Heh… I wonder how many fangirls we'll get with this…"

Shisui laughed a bit. "Yea…Not sure if there are any Shisui/Itachi shippers… but I'm sure after this there will be!"

I laughed a bit too and we cuddled until it was time for me to go home. I hated that the Director wanted to rule our lives and decide who, when, and how we would die. I just had to muddle through it all and become so close to my little brother that it would all be worth it.


	5. Growing Young

AN: As you can see I am attempting to add a chapter every day. I do work during the week and this weekend I am attending AUSA in Washington DC so from Friday to Sunday I will not be updating. But if I don't update than it is because either I have got writers block, I'm busy writing my original works, or I'm simply too tired from work.

Chapter 5: Growing Young

[Sasuke POV]

I've got to admit I was scared when we all found out our new fate. I hadn't exactly lived an exciting life and I had wanted it to have more adventure but I never wanted this! I never wanted to become Sasuke Uchiha. I had always been an only child so having an elder brother was new to me. I didn't want to get attached but soon I could not help but get attached. I began to love my elder brother possibly even more than the real Sasuke did. I hated that I was going to be forced to kill her… I mean him for the sake of the Director's "entertainment."

The first year was dedicated to injections to allow us to use Chakra and for our eyes to turn onyx and have the ability to obtain the sharingan, injections of a special Testosterone treatment to turn our bodies naturally into a man if needed, and obviously training. I did enjoy training especially when I was able to train with Itachi. However Itachi seemed sad. I knew he was depressed even though he tried not showing it.

After that year was over and we were officially males, they started giving us more injections. This time they were to make our bodies grow young. Itachi had to grow back to the age of fourteen and I had to grow back to the age of seven. It was strange because I had gone through a sort of puberty when I became male and now I had to regress to before puberty. I was going to have to go through it all over again.

One day when Itachi was training and I didn't really need to I decided to walk around this new Konoha that the Director created. He seemed to have created the entire Shinobe world just for this horrible "program." I walked around and ironically ran into the two people I would be part of Team Seven with.

"S…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked me.

I smiled. I knew it was out of character to smile but I had always liked the pairing of SasuSaku. "Hello Sakura." I said to her.

"No saying hi to me bastard?" Naruto said to me with a smirk.

I smiled at him. He looked so different now that his sex had changed. I hadn't seen he nor Sakura since that day. I had been too preoccupied with getting to know my new parents as much as I could before the program started. From what they told us the program was going to take place the day before I entered the Academy. Not a year before like they had previously told us. So I fully intended to get to know them before I had to lose them forever.

"Yea yea idiot Naruto…" I said with a smirk. "So… how have you both been? I've stayed inside the Uchiha Compound this whole time… I wanted to get to know my new family before I have to lose them…"

"Yea." Sakura said frowning. "I guess that makes sense…"

I frowned at Sakura and hugged her. "Hey…don't start crying now… There's nothing you can do Sakura…" I whispered gently in her ear.

"Out of character much Sasuke?" Naruto commented.

"Well I can't help it. We're not acting now so there's no use in not showing emotion… Besides… the only Uchiha who I've seen not show emotion right now is Fugaku… I think since he's so stern he's taking the situation as time to not show fear. Even though the rest of the Uchihas are showing fear… Especially my brother…" I said looking down. "I really…don't… want to kill him…"

Naruto smiled sadly at me. "Yea I know… So why did you come out here? I mean I would think you would want to spend as much time as you can with them…"

"Well… I wanted to get to know you two… I mean we're gonna be team seven right?" I said not letting go of Sakura. "I've honestly always been a fan of SasuSaku even before I knew it was cannon…"

I could see Sakura blush at that statement and cling to me. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Come on Sasuke, let's get some ramen." Naruto smiled.

"Hn… alright…" I agreed.

The three of us went to get ramen and had fun talking and having fun while it lasted. Soon it was getting late and we all had to go home. For a few months this is how I spend all the time I had when everyone was busy. I did not need too much training simply because I would learn and train during the program. As the months went by Naruto, Sakura and I became closer even as we grew younger in age.

We talked about many things including the fact that I had grown up with no siblings and now I have and elder brother, Sakura had been an orphan, and Naruto had been an only child with spoiling yet overbearing parents. It was so strange. Our real family situations were so different from that of our characters yet personality-wise we were very much alike in some ways.

Time flew by and soon it was a month before the program was set to start. Sakura, Naruto, the rest of the rookie nine and I spent a lot of time together before we had to get in to character for most of the rest of our lives. We knew our happy times would not last because soon we would become part of a real life ninja world where we knew who was supposed to die and who was supposed to live. It was Hell going to be Hell on Earth and we all knew it.


End file.
